<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rhythm Is The Heartbeat Of Our Love by TheTrashiestOfBins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915443">The Rhythm Is The Heartbeat Of Our Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestOfBins/pseuds/TheTrashiestOfBins'>TheTrashiestOfBins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Begging, Biting, Catra is still a cat, Chapter 6 is where things take a turn, Delinquent Catra, Domestic Fluff, Ear Piercings, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glimmer and Angela are Korean, Hickeys, Marijuana, Meeting the Parents, Piercings, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, mother-daughter bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestOfBins/pseuds/TheTrashiestOfBins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra convinces Adora to go to a nightclub.<br/>Adora meets the girl of her dreams on the dance floor.</p><p>Spoilers: It's Glimmer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, wow, so I wrote this first chapter in one day. Also I've never written anything like this before, so as always let me know if something feels off or is just plain wrong! As I like to say, "I've been wrong before, and I'll be wrong again."</p><p>I didn't pick out music for the entire work, but I included a YouTube link to the one part that does have a song. I was listening to it literally all day.</p><p>EDIT: So this got a lot bigger than I expected it to. If this keeps going (i.e. If I have enough ideas to write a coherent narrative) I'll probably totally rework this with regards to the way its split up, order of events, etc. So that might be a thing! Or it'll keep being disconnected short stories. Who knows?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Adora! It'll be hilarious!"</p><p>Adora crossed her arms. "Catra, I'm not helping you spike the punch at the A/V department's dance party."</p><p>"What's the point of having a nightclub if you can't really let loose?"</p><p>"It's a student run club, you know, for a class? You can't just go into someone's classroom and drug everyone!" Adora pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>Catra let her head fall back over the back of the chair and let out an exasperated sigh, then popped back up with a smirk. "It'll be good practice for the real world! A/V majors need to be prepared for this kind of thing in big city clubs," She cocked her head to the side and made a grandiose gesture. "See? I'm just doing my part to further their education."</p><p>"Catra..."</p><p>Catra's smirk turned predatory. "Alright, fine; I'll just go by myself, if you're too chicken to let loose.."</p><p>Adora froze.</p><p>"Give me ten minutes."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Going with the classic Adora look I see." Catra smirked.</p><p>Adora shrugged, and gestured to her well worn attire. "It's never failed before. The leather jacket's new though, remember? That's a college thing."</p><p>"I still can't believe you wear a vintage letterman from our old high school. Though the red and white does look great on you. Unfortunately, it also makes you look like an American flag, what with the blue jeans."</p><p>"Thanks. I'm truly flattered." Adora deadpanned. "Oh!" Adora unzipped her jacket. "I'm wearing your band's t-shirt!" It was red with a black Gothic style tiger on the front, along with the words "Tiger Blood".</p><p>Catra gave a genuine smile. "Aw. You do care."</p><p>"Of course. We gotta stick together." Adora checked her phone as they arrived. "Three minutes early. Perfect."</p><p>They stood outside the door to the basement of the radio building, and strangely, there was a bouncer.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>Adora smirked. "Well, Catra? Shall we?" She walked up to the bouncer.</p><p>"<em>Well Catra, shall we?</em>" Catra mocked in a high voice. She shook her head and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Time to put my delinquent past to good use."</p><p>Adora showed her student ID and walked in, but she lingered on the stairs down to wait for Catra. And also maybe watch her squirm.</p><p>"Hey there, Patrick." Catra didn't look at the bouncer and moved to walk past him.</p><p>"Hey, you gotta show some ID. Also my name's Kyle, not Patrick."</p><p>Catra looked surprised, and stopped briefly. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else. I'm just headed down to bring something to the crew." She held up her purse. "I'm coming right back out, and I'll show you my ID, but they need this ASAP. Ciao!" With that, she breezed past a sputtering Kyle, calling over her shoulder. "Thanks, cutie."</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes and turned to move downstairs. "You don't even <em>like<em> guys, <em>Casanova</em>."</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, but it worked, didn't it? And I am going to come back to show my ID. The best lie is the one that's the—"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"The closest to the truth, I know, you've only told me that a million times." Adora smiled at her childhood friend. "Now come on, we're here, so let's dance."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Now you're talking." Catra grinned, all teeth and mischief. "But first, I have a delivery to make."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra was regretting coming backstage.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora turned the corner to see a very tall, buff girl with white hair and an undercut holding Catra in the air in what looked like a bone-crushing hug. "Oh I'm so glad you made it! I was telling everyone about my cool friend I made at knitting club, and they're all dying to meet you!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora snickered. "Knitting club, eh, Catra?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra narrowed her eyes. "Swift Wind."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora put her hands up. "Okay, okay, truce." She turned and held out a hand. "I'm Adora, I've been friends with Catra since we were kids."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Scorpia! Nice to finally meet you! Catra talks about you a lot." They shook hands.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Nice to meet you too! Catra's mentioned you before." This was of course, a lie, but Adora wasn't about to let Catra look like a jerk. Plus Scorpia just seemed so nice, no harm in making her feel appreciated.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra shot her a grateful look, then looked back to Scorpia. "Well, I've got a delivery to make." She patted her purse.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Scorpia grinned. "Oh, the refreshments! You're a lifesaver, Cat!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Don't call me Cat."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>As Adora and Catra walked away, Adora leaned in close to Catra. "What did you tell her you were bringing?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"The truth. She just likes deniability. What, you think I was doing this totally on my own?" Catra gave a faux-innocent smile.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yes," Adora deadpanned.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Good, 'cause it's totally something I would do." They arrived at the refreshments counter, and Catra looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Keep watch, alright?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. I don't know why I let you drag me into these situations." Adora leaned on the counter casually, watching the dance floor, which was still mostly empty.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra vaulted the counter and swiped the big drink cooler, carrying it into the back out of sight. "Don't worry, this will be fun." She popped the top off and pulled out a flask from her purse, dumping it in. "I made sure it wouldn't be obvious. Raspberry schnapps. It'll just taste like really sweet punch."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora called back, "Yeah, just don't put anything weird in there."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh come on, that was one time! Besides, those frat boys had it coming for bullying Entrapta."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose they did. But did you have to put that <em>much</em> laxative in the brownies you gave them?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Have to? No." Catra vaulted back over the counter, cooler already back in place. "Want to? Oh yes. I'll never forget the stories flying around campus that week."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes. "Alright, go show your ID to our friend Kyle before he gets suspicious."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra winked. "Don't have too much fun without me!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora shooed her away. "Yeah, yeah. Go!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra sauntered away, a spring in her step and her hips swaying to the music, until she disappeared up the stairs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>More people had started to filter in, and Adora leaned on the wall, content to people watch for the time being. <em>I guess I could let loose a little..</em> she thought to herself. <em>Well, here goes nothing.</em> She filled a cup with punch and took a sip. <em>Huh.. Catra wasn't kidding. I can hardly tell.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She leaned back up against the wall, looking out over the crowd. The upbeat song ended, and a slower electronic number began. Adora looked up at the DJ booth, a girl with sea green hair adjusting settings and plugging in her headphones.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A boy with dark skin in a stylish crop top stepped out to the front of the stage, holding a microphone. He pointed out at the dance floor, and his voice rang out over the crowd.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hello, and welcome to the first dance of the year here at the Horde Nightclub!" Adora snorted. <em>I forgot they named it that. Why do I have the feeling Catra was somehow involved.</em> "We have refreshments over at the counter, compliments of the A/V department!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Quite a few students gravitated to the counter and poured themselves some punch, along with grabbing some of the snacks there. They then split off into clusters, talking amongst themselves, only half listening to the announcements. "We also have albums from several of our very own artists! Their music will be playing throughout the night, so keep an ear out for anything that catches your fancy!" Some of those in attendance looked excited at the idea of exclusive new music, while others just kept talking with their friends.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Up first, it's the princess of the groove, the queen of the mermaids, the one and only... Salineas!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>With that, the boy on the stage hopped down, and the girl in the booth was suddenly backlit. Adora saw that her outfit was actually green and blue with a scale pattern, not just dark green. It also had loose pants and no sleeves, presumably to keep her cool on stage. Or to show off her arms. <em>She is pretty muscular,</em> Adora noted idly. <em>Wait, isn't that Mermista, from my media presentation seminar? Huh, didn't know she was that into music.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mermista gave a cocky smile, flipping a record around and setting it on the platter. "Time to remember what all the lifeguards told you about the ocean; just go with the flow, 'cause I'm about to sweep you away."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>(Caravan Palace - Miracle (official audio) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRP9k9nlAfE)</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The song changed again, and most in attendance perked back up and headed out onto the dance floor. Adora bobbed her head to the music, watching the other students dance, sipping her drink. The dance floor was crowded, but not unbearably so. There was a wide circle cleared out in the center of the dance floor, people dancing in and out one at a time. She finished her drink and went to refill it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When she turned back, she stopped in her tracks.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>For a split second, in the center of the circle, she'd caught a glimpse of the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora desperately tried to get a better look, but the girl on the dance floor was shorter than most and it was hard to see her past the crowd.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora made her way out to the circle, entranced by the flashes of pink and purple, the glitter in the girl's hair sparkling in the colored lights of the club. She wormed her way through the crowd, managing to get to the row just behind the inner edge of the circle.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The girl was even more beautiful than Adora first thought. She had pink hair with purple undertones, a loose fitting purple crop top over a black sports bra, and loose fit pink sweatpants. She spun around the circle as though she were floating, laughing and smiling all the way. As the song went on her moves became more ambitious, at one point turning a cartwheel, then—much to the delight of the crowd—another, but this time one-handed. The song was beginning to wind down, and the girl twirled around, moving to bow.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Then she saw Adora staring with wide eyes, jaw practically on the floor, and her eyes twinkled. She smirked without breaking eye contact, then continued the bow into a one-handed roundoff, and with a determined expression, lead it into a reverse aerial. She landed and let herself slide down on one knee, her arms out to her sides, palms up. There was a pause in the silence after the end of the song, her chest heaving, and then...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Thunderous</em> applause.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Her head was back, looking at the ceiling, and to Adora, she was radiant. She leaned back and tilted her head to lock eyes with Adora again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Then she winked, and Adora felt her face flush.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>..I'm so fucked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora stood by the counter, having finished her second drink. She was trying to decide if she wanted a third. <em>That girl.. was she just showing off, or..? No, don't get your hopes up. Besides, you don't even know her. All you know is she's an amazing dancer and she's athletic but with great curves and she's incredibly beautiful and she was definitely not showing off just for you—</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey, you were in the circle, right? What's your name?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh gods it's her isn't it. Get it together! Now is not the time to be a disaster lesbian! Adora turned and came face to face with the dancer. Oh, wow, she's even prettier up close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The girl laughed, and Adora just wanted to hear it again. "Well, I'm glad you think I'm pretty. And here I thought I was going to have to turn up the charm. My name's Glimmer."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh gods I said that out loud." <em>Oh boy, now I <b>really</b> need that third drink..</em> "My name's Adora, and I'm getting another drink before I die of embarrassment. You want one?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Well, I certainly don't want you dying of embarrassment. And I'd appreciate that, thanks." Glimmer smiled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Okay Adora, you can do this, just don't do anything dumb, and for the love of the gods don't start infodumping.</em> <em>Adora froze. Oh no. The punch. She's gonna think I'm trying to get her drunk or something. Okay. Play it cool. I can pretend to not have noticed?</em> Adora poured herself a drink, and went to pour one for Glimmer, but the cooler was empty. <em>Shit. Now what? If I only give one to her, then it'll</em> really <em>look bad, but if I keep the last one I'll look like a jerk.. I guess I gotta go with 'hope she doesn't notice.'</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She came back with one cup and a sheepish expression. "It ran out, so, here. I can go without, I've had two already."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer smiled softly. "That's sweet of you." Her smile turned flirty. "We could always share though.."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She laughed at Adora's strangled expression. "Sorry, too much?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora quickly shook her head. "No! I'd like that. I mean, I don't have an issue, it's not that I want to—but I don't not want to! I just—" She let her head drop. "I'm just gonna stop now while I can."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer gave her an amused smile. "Don't worry about it. Let me know if you want any, how's that?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, okay. That sounds good."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer looked around furtively, then back at Adora with a conspiratorial smirk. "Tell no one." She then pulled a small bottle from behind the counter.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora's eyes widened. <em>Shit, do I say something? If she spikes her drink it'll be way too strong, but if I say something..</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey, Sparkle. Might wanna hold off; I already took care of that. Wouldn't wanna overdo it." Catra walked over and leaned an elbow on Adora's shoulder. "Or not, but it's not my problem if you do."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora sighed. "Glimmer, this is Catra, my roommate and childhood <em>friend</em>. Catra, this is Glimmer. We just met."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer paused, then looked Catra in eyes as she poured a little of her bottle into her drink. She put the bottle away, then knocked back half the drink and held out her hand to shake. "Charmed."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra raised her eyebrows, then chuckled and shook Glimmer's hand. "Charmed indeed." She turned to Adora. "I was going to ask if you wanted some of Scorpia's herbal tea, but it looks like you've got your own thing going here." She turned towards backstage and began to walk away. "Have fun~"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora blushed. "Catra! Oh my gods, you are insufferable." She sniffed. <em>Oh. <b>That</b> kind of herb.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer sniffed as well. "Hey, kitty cat. You just gonna leave me hanging?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra stopped, then half turned with a smirk. "Depends, you got what it takes, Princess?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Catra, be nice!" She pulled Catra in close with an arm around her neck, hissing into her ear. "I haven't had a date since high school, do <em>not</em> scare her away!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra smirked. "I'm doing you a favor, and making sure she's good enough for you at the same time. You might not see it, but as soon as I walked up her attitude totally changed. She thinks she's fighting with me <em>over you</em>. I'm used to being known as the annoying one, so relax, I got this. You and I know that I'm not gonna steal you from her. I'll even stay with Scorpia tonight." She winked, and Adora blushed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer stood with her arms crossed. "If you're done, I think I can handle my catnip better than you can."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra grinned. "I guess we'll see, huh?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It turned out Glimmer could indeed handle her "catnip" better than Catra.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra was laying in Scorpia's lap on the couch, staring into the middle distance; a half finished joint dangled loosely in one hand as the other idly pet Scorpia's undercut.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Scorpia smiled fondly at her, and took the joint. "Alright, Cat, I think that's enough."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra protested feebly, reaching for the joint but stopping mid-reach. "No way, I'm not giving up ye—I need to trim my claws." She stared at her hand for a few seconds, blinking owlishly. "..What am I not giving up on?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer smirked from Scorpia's couch, rolling another joint and handing it to Adora. "You were giving up on trying to smoke me out."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora took it and lit it, taking a drag. "Catra, just take it easy for a while. Scorpia, can you take care of her?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You got it! She's safe with me." Scorpia shot her a thumbs-up and a grin.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra looked up at Scorpia, her hand running through the hair on top of her head now. "You're always so sweet, even though you're so big. Which is honestly kinda hot, like, you could bench me but you're gentle and soft and I kinda wanna—"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Okay then!" Adora stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Time for us to go."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer raised her eyebrows. "Is that even the same girl? She's like an actual cat now!" Scorpia picked Catra up to mild protest.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora laughed. "Your catnip analogy wasn't too far off." She took another hit and handed the joint to Glimmer, who proceeded to nearly finish it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Catra stared blankly at Glimmer from where she was hanging in Scorpia's arms. "Damn. I never stood a chance."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer smirked. "No, no you didn't. Well, shall we Adora?" She held out her hand.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'd like that." Adora took her hand, then the joint, finishing it off herself. She smirked. "My place or yours?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, Adora! <em>Get</em> it girl," Catra continued to yell "encouragement" as Scorpia carried her into a spare bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer laughed. "Yours, my roommate is gonna be home. Your roommate, on the other hand, appears to be accounted for."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>With that, they walked out of Scorpia's apartment and towards Adora's.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"No way! That was her?!" Glimmer was cackling from her position on the floor, lying in a pile of pillows and blankets.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It was! I thought we were both gonna die. Fortunately we're both fast, and Catra has a.. shall we say, checkered past. She picked the lock on a storage closet and we hid there until they'd all run by." Adora was lying on her bed, grinning like an idiot and gesturing wildly throughout the story.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"My mom has been trying to figure out what happened there for <em>months</em>, and the actual story is so much better!" Glimmer smirked. "Never expected to go home with a delinquent, but I have to say, I'm starting to see the appeal."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora blushed, but then paused. "..Wait, why would your mom be trying to figure it out? Who's your mom?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer stopped, and looked at Adora curiously. "You don't know who my mom is? I suppose I never told you my last name. It's Brightmoon."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora choked. "Brightmoon?! Like, Angella Brightmoon? The Dean of Students? Oh gods, you're the president of the Residence Hall Association! I am gonna be in so much trouble, and your mom is gonna kick me out and then I'll be single AND out of college and—"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer's voice was soft, her eyes wide. "You didn't even know who <em>I</em> am?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"No... I'm sorry. I should have known, you're such an active figure in the student government, <em>and</em> you're the daughter of the Dean, but I guess I was just preoccupied with my classes.. Sorry if I offended you.. if you want to go I'll understand.."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer stood up calmly, climbed onto the bed, and then gently pushed Adora down onto her back, straddling her. "I'm going to kiss you now. A lot."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Uh. Okay? I mean, yes? I'd like that? Are you sure I'm not in troub—"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Adora, I saw you watching me on the dance floor. I saw the way you looked at me. I saw how adorably flustered you were when I first walked up."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You are the first person who looked at me like that without knowing who I am, without knowing I was the RHA president." Glimmer put a hand to Adora's cheek. "You're the first person to want me because they want <em>me</em>, not who I am or what I do."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Tears welled up in Adora's eyes as she looked up at Glimmer. "I'm sure plenty of people want you for you! You're so wonderful! Oh jeez, I just made it weird didn't I—eep!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She let out a surprised squeak as Glimmer pulled her up by her t-shirt. "Adora, shut up and kiss me."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora's eyes were wide, but she nodded, and they drifted closed as she leaned in, pressing her lips to Glimmer's.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer sighed into the kiss, leaning in closer and letting Adora down, threading her fingers into Adora's hair.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora put one hand on Glimmer's waist and the other on the back of her head, and then paused. "I am going to be covered with glitter. How—<em>why</em> do you have so much glitter in your hair?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer looked at her for a moment, then burst out laughing, letting her head fall against Adora's shoulder. "Oh my gods you are <em>so</em> high!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Does this mean we have to stop kissing? "Cause I don't wanna stop doing that yet. Though I guess cuddling is also really great, 'cause your skin is really soft and I'm rambling again I'm just gonna stop now."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer kept laughing, lifting her head up and kissing Adora on the cheek between giggles. "You're such a cutie!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora blushed. "Glimmer! You're the cute one here and we both know it."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"True, but I don't have a monopoly on being cute, you know. There's plenty to go around." Glimmer kissed her softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora smiled, then pulled Glimmer back in for another kiss, this one much longer. She ran her hand along Glimmer's side, and felt her shiver.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh, sorry! Was that too much?" Adora pulled her hand away, unsure.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Gods no, you are more than welcome to touch." Glimmer's voice trembled ever so slightly, and Adora could feel the heat of Glimmer's breath against her mouth. She relaxed and set her hand back on Glimmer's hip, fingers pressing gently into the soft skin just above her waistband.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer met Adora's gaze and whispered, "You can touch me as much as you like."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora stared at her for just a moment, flushed and breathless, then pulled her in close, kissing her hard. She let her hand slide up Glimmer's side, nails trailing delicately up her spine, other hand coming to rest on her other hip.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer let out a sharp breath and kissed back, cupping her hands on either side of Adora's jaw, holding her in close. "Gods," she whispered between kisses, shuddering as Adora's fingers caressed her sides gently. "Adora, I.."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer pulled away with a small disappointed sound, sitting up and looking down at Adora, keeping her hands on her thighs to stop herself from touching Adora. "If.. if we keep going this needs to be talked about. I really want to touch you too, but you're really, <em>really</em> high, and I don't want to take advantage of you."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora looked confused for a moment, eyes glazed, but then she realized what Glimmer was saying. "No! You're not taking advantage of me, Glimmer, when I first saw you out there, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And then I saw you up close, and I thought my heart was going to stop."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer blushed, and Adora smiled softly. "And then, you busted out all those cool acrobatic dance moves, and then you did an <em>actual backflip</em> in order to impress me? Which, by the way, <em>definitely</em> worked," Adora put her hands on Glimmer's waist. "And if it hadn't, you went toe to toe with Catra and smoked her under the table, after being able to keep up with her signature verbal sparring match."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"So basically what I'm saying is.." Her grip on Glimmer's waist tightened, the other girl's eyes widening in response.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"..if you want me.." She pulled Glimmer down until she was laying flat on Adora's chest, knees still framing Adora's hips. Adora leaned up, her head beside Glimmer's, and pressed their cheeks together, eliciting a trembling gasp.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora spoke in a low, husky voice, murmuring quietly into Glimmer's ear. "You should <em><b>take</b></em> what you want."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer's breath hitched, and she rested her weight on her forearms, slipping her hands under Adora's shoulders to pull her closer ever so gently. "Tell me. I want you to say it."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora's voice was barely a whisper, her breath tickling Glimmer's ear. "You want me to tell you what I want?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yes; please <em>gods</em> yes," Glimmer pulled harder, trying to somehow get even closer despite the two being flush against each other.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I want you to take me, Glimmer. I want you to make me <em>yours</em>."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer gasped, then quickly pulled her arms out from under Adora. She lifted herself up to put her hands on Adora's shoulders and rested her weight on her hands. "Oh, gods, Adora.."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora slid her hands up Glimmer's arms and locked eyes with her, smirking, draping her arms around Glimmer's neck. "Hmm, you're really into that, huh?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer's breath hitched. She nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora grinned. "In that case..." She tilted her head back and to the side, exposing her neck. "Please, take me." Her arms may have been loose around Glimmer's neck, but she had no intention of letting go. She squirmed desperately. "I'll do whatever you want, Glimmer, <em>please</em>..!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer's pupils were wide, and she was staring down at Adora with an intensity that made her feel like she was a live wire. "One more time. Humor me. Say it one more time, and don't you <em>dare</em> hold back. Tell me what you want." She was breathing hard too now, and her tone was gravelly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora gripped Glimmer's shoulders with trembling hands, and barely held in a moan. "I want you to take me!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Not good enough." Glimmer put a hand behind Adora's head and laced her fingers into her hair, gripping tightly. She tipped Adora's head to look at her. "You can do better than that, darling."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"F-Fuck, Glimmer..." Adora met her gaze and saw a burning hunger in Glimmer's eyes. She whimpered. "I want you to kiss me until I'm dizzy. I want you to take those pants off and sit on my face. I want so many things, Glimmer, I want you to make me scream your name, I want to somehow make you understand just how much you drive me wild." Adora made a keening noise. "I want you to <em>mark</em> me!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer lunged forwards and kissed Adora roughly. She kissed down her neck, before dipping her head and flicking her tongue across Adora's collarbone. "You want me to make you mine, huh?" Glimmer's tone was sultry, and Adora shivered as Glimmer kissed a little higher to the hollow at base of her neck.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yes, <em>please</em>!" Adora's breathing was erratic, hitching at each gentle touch of Glimmer's lips.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Your heart is pounding," Glimmer kissed her neck again, and teased her tongue across her pulse point. She paused again. "You know you don't have to do this, right Adora? If you don't want me to—"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"If I change my mind I can wear a turtleneck, just—please, Glimmer, I can't take it anymore, I want you to mark me so that everyone knows I'm <em>yours</em>," Glimmer's breath was hot against her skin, burning her up even as she wanted more. "And don't hold back, I want to <em>feel</em> it," Adora trailed off into a strangled moan as Glimmer bit down on the soft flesh of Adora's neck.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>! Oh, fuck, <em>Glimmer</em>..!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer teased the skin of Adora's neck between her teeth, before pressing her lips hard to Adora's neck and sucking. She cupped Adora's cheek with one hand and slipped the other under her shirt.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Aah, Glimmer!" Adora leaned her head into Glimmer's hand, and scrabbled to get her shirt off to give Glimmer better access.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You're so beautiful, Adora." Glimmer said softly as Adora tossed her shirt aside.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora looked her up and down with a fire in her eyes, rubbing the mark on her neck that Glimmer had left. "<em>Gods</em> that felt good. I think it's your turn now though." She reached back and unhooked her bra, tossing it on the floor with a smirk. "C'mon, <em>princess</em>. Your throne awaits."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer didn't need to be told twice.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Adora woke in the morning with an unfamiliar weight on her chest.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>..Also she was naked. That was definitely unusual.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She then noticed the shock of pink and purple hair nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and the arm and leg draped over her. She looked fondly down at her guest, then saw the trail of marks leading up Glimmer's thigh and neck. She was suddenly reminded of the events leading to those marks, and she felt her face flush.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer stirred, then looked up at Adora. "Mm.. mornin' kitten.."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh. Uh. Hi! How long are you staying?" Adora swallowed. "Related: You either need to <em>not</em> call me 'kitten' again, or do it again <em>right now</em>, depending on your previous answer."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer laid her head on Adora's chest. "Wha..? I mean, I don't need to be anywhere, but why would I need to do it right now.. <em>Oh</em>." She looked up at Adora, a flush slowly creeping up her neck. "Do.. do you.. <em>want</em> me to call you that again?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh <em>fuck</em> yes I do."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Glimmer smiled, then kissed Adora's chest. "Well then, <em>kitten</em>," Adora's breath hitched as Glimmer smirked at her. "How about I make you purr?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bonus:</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Wait. Oh my gods."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"What is it, Adora?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"The hickeys."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>They both looked at each other for a moment, then spoke at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"My mom is going to kill me."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Your mom is going to kill me."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer and Adora chat about the events of last night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer: so i got grounded</p><p>Adora: you're in college???</p><p>Glimmer: RIGHT</p><p>Adora: what does that even mean? you have your own apartment!</p><p>Glimmer: uh</p><p>Glimmer: it occurred to me there's no way to say this without sounding like a rich kid so here goes</p><p>Glimmer: sigh</p><p>Glimmer: she took away my allowance</p><p>Adora: pfffffft</p><p>Adora: im sorry it's just you're so right</p><p>Adora: I promise I still like you</p><p>Glimmer: good cause you got me into this in the first place ;)</p><p>Adora: excuse me which one of us did a literal BACKFLIP to impress a girl?</p><p>Adora: I was doomed from the moment I saw you, but I never would have had the guts to approach you</p><p>Adora: fortunately you fixed that by being SO adorable that I blurted out "wow she's even prettier up close"</p><p>Adora: and from there I just did my best not to embarrass myself</p><p>Glimmer: you are so fucking cute</p><p>Glimmer: also mom wants to meet you</p><p>Adora: why? doesn't she just have access to my file?</p><p>Glimmer: she says that she won't look at it until she meets you</p><p>Glimmer: something about wanting to let you make your own first impression</p><p>Adora: that's... way better than I expected. what should I wear? should we coordinate? I have to make sure I don't screw this up!</p><p>Glimmer: are you always like this, or...?</p><p>Adora: kinda? honestly it's mostly cause I haven't had a girlfriend since high school and I really like you and I don't wanna mess up my chances.</p><p>Adora: I'm sorry is that weird?</p><p>Glimmer: i am going to kiss you SO HARD the next time i see you</p><p>Glimmer: unless that's in front of my mom</p><p>Glimmer: i'll probably just touch your butt when she's not looking</p><p>Adora: Glimmer! how daring! how risqué!</p><p>Glimmer: i literally sat on your face adora</p><p>Adora: and it was amazing.</p><p>Glimmer: gods you can say that again</p><p>Adora: AND IT WAS AMAZING.</p><p>Glimmer: i cannot handle how cute you are</p><p>Glimmer: how do you and catra occupy the same space without creating some kind of positive-negative antiparticle black hole?</p><p>Adora: ..pardon? why am I making a black hole?? oh right, you're in that crazy high level astronomy class, aren't you? I have no idea what you're talking about.</p><p>Glimmer: i can't believe i went home with the main character from Grease</p><p>Adora: hey!</p><p>Glimmer: leather jacket: check</p><p>Glimmer: ridiculously attractive: check</p><p>Glimmer: dumb lovable jock: check</p><p>Glimmer: delinquent past/friend: check/check</p><p>Glimmer: heart of gold: check</p><p>Glimmer: falls for the stereotypical good girl who turns out to be a daring rule breaker at heart: check</p><p>Adora: ...okay that's fair</p><p>Adora: so daring rule breaker; where should we go today? or am I going to have to meet your mom first before we hang out again?</p><p>Glimmer: are you kidding</p><p>Glimmer: my mom's super busy, i am NOT waiting that long before seeing you again</p><p>Glimmer: but you didn't answer my question earlier</p><p>Glimmer: how do you and catra live together??</p><p>Adora: we've known each other for years. I can't remember a time before I knew Catra. I was always keeping her out of trouble with the other kids, and with weaver.</p><p>Glimmer: who's weaver?</p><p>Adora: uh.. I don't really wanna talk about that. sorry. :(</p><p>Adora: someday, but.. not yet. </p><p>Adora: anyway, we ended up living together early on, due to some... family stuff. just me and Catra against the world. so even though we grew up to be very different, we still trust each other completely.</p><p>Glimmer: you know i wondered if she was testing me with that whole alcohol stunt</p><p>Glimmer: and the weed stunt</p><p>Glimmer: i take it the punch wasn't actually spiked?</p><p>Adora: no, it was, the warning was legit. she was impressed.</p><p>Glimmer: huh</p><p>Glimmer: i couldn't tell</p><p>Glimmer: she was trying to set us up though, right?</p><p>Adora: I think so, but it's not like we needed it. I think we pretty much decided when we saw each other that we were gonna do our damnedest to take the other home. Lol</p><p>Glimmer: yeah, i saw you staring and was like "this is it, you've finally got your chance, it's now or never, you're either gonna impress the hell out of her or eat shit in front of everyone"</p><p>Glimmer: my backup was hoping you came to see if i was ok if i did beef it</p><p>Adora: I mean, I am an anatomy minor</p><p>Glimmer: so THAT'S how you knew how to do that thing with the pressure points</p><p>Glimmer: i was wondering like, all day</p><p>Glimmer: i had never felt so relaxed in my LIFE</p><p>Adora: it's not too hard, I can teach you!</p><p>Glimmer: hell yeah</p><p>Glimmer: i gotta return the favor after all ;)</p><p>Adora: what happened to embarrassed Glimmer? I feel so out of my depth</p><p>Glimmer: you're charming too, i promise</p><p>Adora: I mean, if you mean "tall and muscular", then yes?</p><p>Glimmer: oh believe me i was def appreciating that</p><p>Adora: see, you keep saying things like that and a girl might get the wrong idea!</p><p>Glimmer: i wouldn't want that, so</p><p>Glimmer: ahem</p><p>Glimmer: you're super hot, and a fucking dork, and i want to do unspeakable things to you in bed</p><p>Glimmer: all in all</p><p>Glimmer: A+ girlfriend material</p><p>Glimmer: date me?</p><p>Adora: you.. really? you want to date me?</p><p>Glimmer: duh</p><p>Glimmer: you think i do backflips for just anyone?</p><p>Glimmer: i was trying to impress YOU ya dingus</p><p>Adora: wait, earlier you said "now's your chance".. did you know who I was before the dance?</p><p>Glimmer: i don't know what you're talking about </p><p>Glimmer: i definitely didn't fail stats because i was staring at you during lecture last semester</p><p>Glimmer: that's ridiculous i would never be so lax with my studies</p><p>Glimmer: that was hard to explain to mom too</p><p>Glimmer: hey yeah you know how i failed stats</p><p>Glimmer: it's because I was staring too much at a cute girl</p><p>Glimmer: oh by the way i think i might be gay</p><p>Adora: wait, you found out you were gay because you couldn't stop staring at me????</p><p>Glimmer: yeah p much</p><p>Glimmer: so how bout it</p><p>Glimmer: wanna go steady, Travolta?</p><p>Adora: yes! very much yes. I would like that a lot.</p><p>Adora: I might need a moment to calm down.</p><p>Glimmer: are you ok??</p><p>Adora: Im fine</p><p>Adora: ok nevermind I'm not fine</p><p>Adora: my last girlfriend.. it ended with her leaving me because it was "just a phase"</p><p>Glimmer: oh gods im sorry</p><p>Glimmer: i promise it's not like that</p><p>Glimmer: im very sure about the gay thing</p><p>Glimmer: i tried dating my friend bow</p><p>Glimmer: (he was the guy in the crop top on stage at the dance)</p><p>Glimmer: we are both def gay</p><p>Glimmer: im sorry, am i making it worse?</p><p>Adora: no! you made me laugh. thank you, Glimmer.</p><p>Glimmer: of course :)</p><p>Glimmer: so, where should we go for our first official date?</p><p>Adora: have you ever been to the top of the student union?</p><p>Glimmer: ?? you can get up there??</p><p>Adora: well, I mean, you're not SUPPOSED to..</p><p>Glimmer: i'm in</p><p>Glimmer: what time?</p><p>Adora: oh! uh, around 9 is the best time.</p><p>Glimmer: i'll be there</p><p>Glimmer: should i bring a blanket?</p><p>Adora: yes. :) that sounds wonderful.</p><p>Glimmer: it's a date :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So coming back to this I noticed that completely by accident I wrote Glimmer to sound a LOT like Dave Strider, and I don't know how I feel about how well that fits. I noticed it, and now all of you have to too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Girl From Stats Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora meets Glimmer's mom, Angella. Angella learns just how hard these two have fallen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, ma'am. My name is Adora, it's nice to meet you." Adora stood nearly at attention, a hand outstretched in a stiff handshake.</p><p>Angella gave a small smile. "There's no need to be that formal, Adora." She shook Adora's hand. "I'm Angella, but you already knew that."</p><p>She shifted out of the way to let Adora inside and smiled. "Please, come in! I'm sure Glimmer will be wondering what I'm interrogating you about if we linger much longer."</p><p>Adora laughed, slightly more at ease. "She's not usually a worrier, that surprises me."</p><p>"She's full of those, isn't she?"</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>They came into view of the dining room, and Glimmer. "Adora!" Her face lit up and she dashed over to hug her girlfriend. "Come on, mom made stir fry!" She grabbed Adora's hand and dragged her to the kitchen.</p><p>"I didn't know you were this into stir fry!"</p><p>"Only my mom's, all the places around here suck. How dare an American college not have authentic Korean food. Oh, I guess since I've brought it up I should say it's bulgogi, not stir fry, but it's just easier to not have to explain it every time someone asks me about my favorite food."</p><p>Adora nodded, "That makes sense. I've never had authentic Korean food, so this is exciting!"</p><p>Glimmer stopped. "Wait." She turned and yelled over her shoulder. "Mom, how did you season this? The usual way?"</p><p>"Yes dear, I know it's your favorite!"</p><p>"Uh.. how are you with spicy food?"</p><p>Adora looked worried. "It depends..? I can eat things with jalapeños on them, but that's still pretty hot."</p><p>"You should be fine, but be warned, it'll be really hot."</p><p>"How bad could it be?" Adora smiled nervously.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The answer was very bad. Adora did her best, but it was simply too hot to eat more than a few bites. "It's so good, but I can't eat it!"</p><p>Glimmer laughed. "Adora, it's okay, if it's too hot it's too hot, I can make you something else."</p><p>Angella's eyebrows shot up, but she remained silent. <em>Glimmer hates cooking, she must really like this girl. Wait.. is this the girl from her stats class last semester? That would explain a lot, actually.</em></p><p>Adora shook her head. "I'm not just saying that, I can taste it enough to know I want to eat it, but I can't and it's frustrating!" She laughed. "And you don't have to cook, I can get something once I get home. Catra will probably have leftovers."</p><p>
  <em>Well, Glimmer? Are you going to offer again? If she does, I might have to skip to the script for long-term girlfriends. If Glimmer is willing to cook for her, then I can overlook the.. "incident" after the nightclub. It clearly wasn't a one night stand, Adora looks at my daughter like she hung the moon. Besides. I do trust Glimmer's judgment. Most of the time.</em>
</p><p>"No, it's totally fine! I could even teach you if you wanted!" Glimmer froze, seemingly having just realized what she'd said. "If that's okay with you, mom! I should have asked before offering to teach someone your recipe, I'm sorry."</p><p>Angella was shocked, her voice faint. "That's.. that's perfectly alright. Have fun!" She gave Glimmer a pointed look that said <em>we're going to talk about this later</em>.</p><p>Glimmer ducked her head and smiled. "Thanks mom! Come on, Adora, it's not too long, I promise."</p><p><em>I <b>definitely</b> need to change to the long-term girlfriend script. To think, Glimmer offering not only to cook, but teach someone the recipe? She must be really serious about this girl. Oh, damn, I meant to ask about the stats class.</em> Angella stood and walked to the kitchen. "Pardon me, but-"</p><p>She turned the corner to find Glimmer shoulder to shoulder with Adora, heads together looking at a recipe card. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm interrupting. Carry on."</p><p>Adora and Glimmer watched Angella leave, then looked at each other. "What was that about?"</p><p>"Who knows, mom must have wanted to ask something, I guess. She must have decided it could wait till we got you food."</p><p>Adora shrugged. "Fair. So, what next?"</p><p>Glimmer smiled and pointed to the pan. "So, first things first..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adora sat leaned back in her chair, an empty bowl in front of her. "That. Was amazing."</p><p>Glimmer was staring at Adora, mouth open. "How can you eat so much food??"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, I just work out a lot. I just like exercise, so I have to eat a lot to keep up."</p><p>"I see," Glimmer said faintly.</p><p>"Adora, if you don't mind, I have a question."</p><p>"Of course! What is it?"</p><p>"Did you by chance happen to take stats last semester?"</p><p>Glimmer choked. "Mom!!"</p><p>Adora looked at Glimmer, then back at Angella. "I think that pretty well gave it away, but yes, I did take stats last semester. I know the story." She laughed. "I would apologize, but I didn't even know it was going on."</p><p>Angella smiled. "No need, it all worked out in the end, it seems." Her expression turned serious. "But I'm afraid I must be going. I have an unfortunate amount of paperwork to take care of. It was lovely meeting you, Adora. Thanks for visiting, Glimmer." She smirked. "Don't cause too much trouble, you two!"</p><p>"We won't ma'am!"</p><p>"Mom!!"</p><p>"Please, call me Angella. Have a good night." Angella turned and went upstairs.</p><p>"Ugh, mooom.."</p><p>"I feel like that went well."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess it did." Glimmer smiled. "You need to get going, or do you wanna go do something?"</p><p>"I kind of want to just sit and relax; I'm really full. Wanna head to one of our apartments and watch something?"</p><p>Glimmer tried to hold in a laugh. "Did you just invite me over for Netflix and Chill?"</p><p>"Oh my gods I totally did didn't I."</p><p>Glimmer smirked. "Well, are we going or not?"</p><p>Adora took her hand. "Yeah, I think we are."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adora was laying on her couch, with Glimmer lying half on top of her. Glimmer shifted and curled her arms around Adora's torso, while resting her head on her shoulder.</p><p>"You are very comfortable."</p><p>"Glad to hear it, cause you're soft and cuddly and I am very much enjoying it. You sure I'm not squishing you between me and the back of the couch?"</p><p>"No, you're fine. What are we watching?"</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>"Oh boy. Wait. I know that song. You didn't."</p><p>"Oh yes I did. You brought this upon yourself."</p><p>"I can't believe I somehow memed myself into watching Grease with you."</p><p>"I also figured that since we've both seen it, it wouldn't matter all that much if we got.. distracted."</p><p>Glimmer turned to look up at Adora out of the corner of her eye and smirked. "Should we even put on the movie?"</p><p>Adora didn't look away from the TV, an innocent expression on her face. "Why wouldn't we?" She subtly set her hand on Glimmer's waist. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Glimmer nodded with a sage expression. "Ah, how silly of me. I must have been confused." She looked back at the screen, and hitched her leg up around Adora's waist, pressing herself against Adora's side. "Seat belt."</p><p>Adora giggled. "You're so considerate, keeping me safe."</p><p>"I try," Glimmer answered sleepily. "Mm.. you're so cozy." She snuggled in closer. "This is nice."</p><p>"Should we just go to bed?"</p><p>"But I was gonna seduce you and everything."</p><p>"It's Friday. Tomorrow is the weekend, and I don't have anything planned. You can have me the whole day if you want."</p><p>"Mm, I'm gonna hold you to that. And also probably hold you to the bed. Or the wall. I'll figure it out."</p><p>Adora chuckled. "Of course, hon. Alright, up we go." She sat up and deftly lifted Glimmer in a bridal carry.</p><p>"Oh! Adora, just sweeping me off my feet and carrying me off to your bedroom! Whatever shall you do with me?" Glimmer batted her eyelashes theatrically.</p><p>Adora laid Glimmer on the bed and jumped on after her, straddling her. "This!" Adora kissed Glimmer all over her face amid a storm of giggles from the shorter girl.</p><p>"Adoraaa! Okay, I give!" She squirmed and laughed, pushing Adora off.</p><p>She turned her head to find Adora looking at her lovingly. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey. Come here often?"</p><p>Adora snorted. "I live here, doofus."</p><p>Glimmer waved a hand dismissively. "Details, who needs 'em?"</p><p>"Did you just quote Hades from Kingdom Hearts? Actually wait, does he say that in the movie too? I can't remember."</p><p>Glimmer stared for a moment with a fond smile, then kissed her. "Yes, he does say it in the movie. You know this means we have to play it together now though, right?"</p><p>Adora smiled. "I've been meaning to play through the HD versions. But sleep first."</p><p>Glimmer swung her legs off the bed. "Yes. Sleep first."</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>Glimmer paused and looked back, then shucked her pants. "Just changing into my pajamas." She winked and climbed back into bed.</p><p>"You know, I think you're on to something there." Adora pulled hers off as well, tossing them off the bed.</p><p>Glimmer slid under the blanket and held it for Adora, then nestled herself up against Adora's side. "Damn right." She tangled their legs together and sighed happily. "Mm.. good night."</p><p>"Goodnight, Glimmer." She kissed her on the head, then reached over and turned out the lights. "Sweet dreams."</p><p>Glimmer mumbled something incomprehensible, but Adora caught bits and pieces. "Mm.. you too.. love you 'Dora.."</p><p>Adora froze, then looked down at Glimmer, who was sound asleep.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my gods did she just say what I think she said? Oh man, now I'm <b>never</b> gonna get to sleep.. I can't believe I'm this lucky. I have the most amazing girl I've ever met in my arms, and she loves me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's asleep, but..</em>
</p><p>"I love you too, Glim," Adora whispered to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Perfectly Normal Illegal Brownies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora climbs a building. Bow is the best wingman. Glimmer is Flustered™.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer was pacing in her apartment. "Bow! This is serious!"</p><p>He chuckled. "Okay, let me get this straight. You fell asleep on your girlfriend, and you <em>think</em> you may have told her you love her, but you can't remember if it was a dream."</p><p>Glimmer turned to face him, hands on the sides of her head. "Yes!! We've only been dating for two weeks! What if I creeped her out but she's just too polite to say anything, and then she'll drift away as our relationship falls apart and I'll be alone forever!" Her movements were frantic, and she was starting to hyperventilate.</p><p>Bow jumped up off the couch and gently put his hands on Glimmer's shoulders. "Glimmer! Deep breaths. You're with me, okay? I'm right here, everything's gonna be fine. Just look at me, okay? In, out. Relax, you're gonna be okay. In, out."</p><p>He squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "See? Everything's fine. You have nothing to worry about; this is Adora we're talking about. You know, the girl who saw you at the dance and short-circuited? The girl who asked if you needed to match outfits to meet your mom?"</p><p>Bow smiled. "Even if you did say you love her, she of all people would understand blurting something out like that. Besides, I've seen you two together at movie night. I saw the way she looks at you when you're not looking. I don't think you're the only one who's hopelessly into the other."</p><p>Glimmer nodded. "Yeah.. you're right. Thanks, Bow. I can always count on you."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"She said she loves me!"</p><p>Catra didn't look up from her Switch. "I know, doofus. You've already told me that like, five times."</p><p>"I know, I just.."</p><p>She finally looked up. "I'm happy for you, I really am, you know that, right?"</p><p>Adora smiled. "Thanks, Catra. How are things with Scorpia?"</p><p>Catra immediately looked down again. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Catra, I saw the marks."</p><p>Catra quickly put a hand to her hip looking down. "What?! When? I thought I hid them—" She stopped, then gave Adora a look, lips drawn in a tight line. "Oh, you crafty bitch. Well done. Alright, fine. I guess the jig is up now."</p><p>"The cat's out of the bag?"</p><p>"Adora I swear I will walk out of here right now."</p><p>"Okay, okay, sorry." She put a hand to her mouth to show she was done talking.</p><p>"First things first: yes, she is <em>exactly</em> as muscular as she looks."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adora hefted her backpack and tightened the straps. She grinned, murmuring to herself. "This is gonna be hilarious. Hopefully I don't scare them too badly."</p><p>She started scaling the outside of the building, using the balconies and decorative protruding bricks as holds. <em>This is too easy, why do architecture designers do this? It's like they <b>want</b> people to climb the building.</em></p><p>She got to the third floor and peered in Glimmer's living room window. Bow was on the couch, and his eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"Hey, Glimmer?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Is that Adora outside the window?"</p><p>"Bow, we're on the third floor, how could she—holy <em>shit!</em>"</p><p>Glimmer scrambled to the window and opened it. "Adora how the fuck did you get up here?!"</p><p>Adora smirked and hopped in. "I climbed, duh."</p><p>"No, how did you do that?!" Glimmer pointed out the window. "We're on the third floor!"</p><p>"So? It's dark out, no one saw me."</p><p>Glimmer made an exasperated gesture. "You know what I meant! <em>Why</em> do you know how to do that? I didn't even think it was possible!"</p><p>"Catra and I have climbed in and out of a few buildings over the years. I usually had to go in after her so she didn't do anything even more impulsive. Also this one is easy."</p><p>Bow looked surprised. "I never pegged you for the type."</p><p>Adora shrugged. "Ride or die. We take care of each other. <em>I'm</em> not really the type, but since I have the skill now, I occasionally do stuff like this for comedic effect, or to impress my friends."</p><p>Glimmer raised an eyebrow. "Well, it worked, I'm definitely impressed. Not that I mind you showing up, but what are you doing here?"</p><p>Adora reached into her bag and pulled out a bouquet. "A little bird told me you were feeling stressed today, so I thought I'd surprise you."</p><p>Glimmer shot a dirty look at Bow. "A little bird, huh?" She looked back at Adora and her face softened. "I appreciate it. They're lovely." She took the bouquet and kissed Adora gently.</p><p>"I don't know flowers very well, so I just went with carnations. I've heard roses are really hard to keep alive." Adora put her arms around Glimmer's waist and smiled. "I'm glad you like them."</p><p>"Of course I do. Though you showing up at all would have been enough." Glimmer winked.</p><p>Bow smirked. "Do I need to leave?"</p><p>Glimmer blushed. "Bow! Oh my gods."</p><p>Adora smirked. "Are you offering?" she said evenly.</p><p>Glimmer hid her face on Adora's shoulder. "Guyyss! Why must you gang up on me?"</p><p>Adora barely held in a laugh. "Hey, no one said anything about ganging up on you. Bow's not into that anyway."</p><p>"I cannot believe you. Why are you like this?" Glimmer let her head fall back, and turned to set the flowers down.</p><p>"Because you're fun to tease."</p><p>Bow started to say something but Glimmer whirled and cut him off with an accusatory finger. "Bow don't you dare!"</p><p>"...in more ways than one."</p><p>Bow burst out laughing. "I didn't say it!"</p><p>Glimmer flopped face-down on the couch. "I give up. I can't win."</p><p>Adora looked at Bow and tilted her head towards the door with a questioning expression. He nodded understandingly. "Hey, I just got a text from Perfuma, she wants help getting ready for a date. You guys mind if I head out?"</p><p>Adora smiled. "I don't mind. Glimmer?"</p><p>Glimmer simply raised a hand in a thumbs up.</p><p>"Alright, I'm off then. See you guys later! I'll text you when I'm headed home."</p><p>"Bye!"</p><p>"Later Bow!"</p><p>Adora walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge. "Sorry if that was too much."</p><p>Glimmer sighed and laughed. "No, it's fine. I'm just easily embarrassed."</p><p>"Except when you're not."</p><p>"If you go roll me a joint, sure I'm not." She laughed. "Sober Glimmer is an anxious mess."</p><p>Adora smirked and pulled a container out of her bag. "I don't have a joint, but how about brownies?"</p><p>Glimmer sat up and gave a mock stern expression. "These better not be frathouse brownies."</p><p>Adora raised a hand, her first three fingers pressed together with her pinky tucked under her thumb. "Scout's honor, these are perfectly normal illegal brownies."</p><p>Glimmer snorted, then burst into laughter. "That sentence..! It was completely accurate, but it just seems <em>wrong</em>." She smiled. "Alright, is this a half a brownie kinda situation, or are they not that strong?"</p><p>Adora looked at the brownies with a frown. "You know, I'm not sure. I got them from Scorpia, and Catra said they're really strong, but you saw her tolerance."</p><p>"So two brownies?"</p><p>"I mean, you'll probably be absolutely blasted, but I guess?"</p><p>"...fuck it, I don't have anywhere to be."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adora was laying on the floor on her back in the middle of the room. "Is the ceiling fan getting faster, or am I just really stoned?"</p><p>"Let me see," Glimmer slid off the couch and crawled over to Adora, plopping down next to her. "Uhh.. I'm not sure. It shouldn't be?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I thought, but like, it looks like it is!"</p><p>"Yeah, it kinda does, doesn't it?"</p><p>They laid in silence for a little bit.</p><p>"So now what?"</p><p>Glimmer looked over at Adora. "Wanna make out?"</p><p>"Oh <em>hell</em> yes."</p><p>Glimmer giggled. "You're always so excited."</p><p>Adora raised an eyebrow. "The most beautiful girl I've ever met just asked if I want to make out with her. How could I <em>not</em> be excited?"</p><p>Glimmer hummed. "I suppose when you put it that way..." She rolled over and swung her leg over Adora, laying on top of her. Glimmer propped herself up on her elbows. "Hey there, sailor." She winked.</p><p>Adora laughed. "Gods, we're both so high." She put her hands on Glimmer's sides and pulled her up so they were face to face, then wrapped her arms around Glimmer's waist.</p><p>Glimmer was shocked for a moment. "I always forget how strong you are, somehow." She set her elbows on either side of Adora's head, noses brushing gently.</p><p>"Hey, Glimmer?" Adora's voice was low and smooth.</p><p>Glimmer swallowed. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Kiss me. And I'll tell you if I want to stop, so don't worry about that."</p><p>Glimmer bit her lower lip. "Sounds good to me." She took Adora's hair down and threaded her fingers into it, massaging gently. "I love your hair, it's so pretty." She leaned in and kissed Adora softly, pulling her closer.</p><p>"Mm.. thanks, Glim." Adora ran her hands up Glimmer's back, then gripped her shoulders and held her tighter. "Everything about you is pretty."</p><p>Glimmer chuckled softly. "Hey, I can kick ass when I need to."</p><p>Adora winked. "Fair. Amendment; everything about you turns me on."</p><p>"Oh! Uh. Thanks? I mean, thanks."</p><p>Adora kissed her again. "Just the truth." Her hands slid back down Glimmer's back and she teased her fingertips under the hem of her shirt. "But I think I'm getting distracted talking when I should be kissing you."</p><p>Glimmer didn't respond, instead opting to pull Adora into a longer kiss. "Mm.."</p><p>Both girls' phones buzzed.</p><p>Glimmer let her head fall onto Adora's shoulder. "What is it now?"</p><p>"That's probably Bow."</p><p>Glimmer got up, grumbling under her breath. "Dammit Bow; I'm busy trying to smooch my girlfriend." She grabbed her phone and typed a quick message, muttering along as she typed. "'Bow, I love you, but Adora and I are really <em>really</em> stoned and gods help me, I am <em>going</em> to fuck her. Enter at your own risk.' Send."</p><p>She tossed her phone over on the couch, then turned when she heard movement behind her. Adora had gotten up and was standing perfectly still, staring at her with a predatory look in her eyes. "You're going to fuck me, huh?" Her voice was low and sultry. She slowly started walking closer.</p><p>Glimmer swallowed hard. "Oh, uh. I guess I should have asked. Sorry about—"</p><p>Adora finished closing the distance between them, reaching out and putting her hands on Glimmer's upper arms. "Hm? Oh, sorry. I was.." Adora's grip tightened, and Glimmer's breath hitched as Adora's gaze raked over her. "A little distracted. How rude of me, what were you saying?"</p><p>Glimmer stood transfixed, mouth open, but unable to form words. "Um. I, uh," Her hands came to rest loosely on Adora's hips.</p><p>"What's the matter, Glim? Aren't you going to take me?"</p><p>Glimmer's eyes widened, meeting Adora's hungry gaze.</p><p>Adora leaned in and purred in her ear. "Or do you want me to have my way with you?"</p><p>"Yes..!" Glimmer pulled Adora closer. "I thought <em>I</em> was going to seduce <em>you</em>; but then you looked at me like <em>that</em>...!"</p><p>"Like what? Whatever are you talking about, darling?" Adora kissed her neck just below her ear.</p><p>"You know what I—Ah!" Glimmer shuddered as Adora kissed her neck again, moving steadily lower. "You know what I meant," She gripped Adora's hips tighter, as though she could somehow keep herself grounded.</p><p>"I suppose I was looking at you rather covetously, wasn't I?" Adora gently nipped at Glimmer's earlobe. "As though you were an art piece, a statue, in a particularly.."</p><p>She ran her tongue along the dip behind Glimmer's collarbone. "<em>Interactive</em>," Another kiss pressed to her neck, her heartbeat thrumming under Adora's lips. "Exhibit."</p><p>She smiled against her neck, her teeth gently grazing the skin. "And I have to say, so far 'work of art' describes you very well."</p><p>Glimmer let out a strangled moan, and wrapped her arms around to put her hands on Adora's shoulder blades, pulling her closer. "Gods, you have no idea what you do to me.."</p><p>"Oh, on the contrary." Adora quickly reached down and picked Glimmer up, holding her up by her thighs. "I know <em>exactly</em> what I do to you. And I know you love every second of it."</p><p>Glimmer wrapped her legs around Adora's waist, and dug her fingers into her lover's shoulders. "Yes," she breathed, "I do love it." She kissed Adora hard, then pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily. "Come on then hotshot, quit teasing and show me what you've got."</p><p>Adora grinned wolfishly. "With pleasure."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p>"Hey, what did Bow want?"</p><p>"I didn't actually check, to be honest. I just sent him the message."</p><p>"...was it actually Bow?"</p><p>"Oh gods I hope so, otherwise whoever I sent that to just got WAY too much info."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Bow, I love you but Adora and I are really really... stoned, and gods help me I am—okay, that's more than I needed to know."</p><p>Angella set her phone down and took a deep breath. "She's in college, she has to do these things for herself. Just leave it be. Besides, while they are young, they're old enough to understand what they want. Even if it doesn't work out, I doubt either of them will regret it."</p><p>She smiled to herself wistfully.</p><p>"Gods know I got into my share of trouble with Micah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Give Your Love To The Future (It's Too Late For The Past)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer gets a helix piercing and has a minor meltdown at dinner.<br/>Angela gives advice about Adora, and gets closer to her daughter in the process.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has slight Glimmadora, but it's mostly referenced. The majority of the chapter is Glimmer interacting with her mom. I think there's more to Angella than we see in the show, so this is my take on what that could turn out to be, if she wasn't facing the constant threat of war.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Okay. I can do this. It's gonna be just fine, it's just a piercing—</em> "<em><b>Ow!</b></em> Son of a <em>bitch!"</em> Glimmer was holding the arm of the salon chair with one hand, tightly gripping Adora's hand with the other. "Don't worry, I'm okay Scorpia. Everything's fine," she sucked in a breath through her teeth. "..mother<em>fucker</em> that <em><b>stings</b></em>!"</p><p>"Would it help if I told you I'm impressed?" Adora gave a small smile, her face slightly pale. "I don't think I could do that.."</p><p>"...yes. I do feel a little better." Glimmer winced as Scorpia put the sterile piercing in.</p><p>"Alright, we're done. Just make sure you keep it clean, it's nasty business if a cartilage piercing like that gets infected. I have a little 'dos and don'ts' pamphlet if you'd like."</p><p>"That'd be great, actually. Thanks!" Glimmer hopped up, then swayed slightly before steadying herself. She held out a hand to Adora. "Okay, I'm good. Shall we, dear?"</p><p>Adora took her hand and giggled before quickly adopting a haughty expression. "Indeed."</p><p>The two girls broke into giggles and turned to walk out of the tattoo parlor. Adora stopped and turned back towards the shop. "Thanks again, Scorpia! I'll tell Catra you said hi!"</p><p>"No problem! What are friends for? And thanks! Though I can't believe she actually told you, she's very private about it, it seems. Which is a shame because I can't gush about her to anyone."</p><p>Adora smirked. "I may have tricked her into giving it away."</p><p>Scorpia laughed. "Now that sounds more like Catra. Gods I love that goofy fur ball." She clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized Adora was Catra's roommate. "Do NOT tell her I said that, she would flip, she's not ready for that yet. Oh, now I'm going and talking about more stuff she wouldn't want me to!"</p><p>Adora raised her hands in a placating gesture. "Don't worry, we've all been there. I won't say anything. Besides, I already know all that anyway, aside from the loving her thing. Your secret is safe with me."</p><p>Scorpia looked relieved, then waved. "Well, I won't keep you any longer. Go have fun you two!"</p><p>Glimmer blushed and Adora laughed. "Yeah, we will. Later!"</p><p>"Bye Scorpia!"</p><p>Scorpia watched them leave, holding hands and laughing, shouldering each other playfully.</p><p>"I still can't believe those two met for the first time that night after the nightclub. It was like they'd known each other for years."</p><p>Entrapta's voice called from the back room. "Who are you talking to, Scorpia?"</p><p>"Just myself! Don't worry about it. How's the setup going?"</p><p>"Good! I was wondering though, I have a few ideas for optimization—"</p><p>"Entrapta, you're great, but I am never going to be able to keep up with you. I think what you do is cool, and I'll be happy to listen, but I have to tell you up front that I will retain absolutely none of it."</p><p>"That's fine! You're a great listener; most people get this confused glazed look with a polite uncomfortable smile, but you just look normal confused with a genuine smile! I think the saying is 'the thought that counts'? Even though it's not technically the thought 'cause the thinking is the part you're having trouble with—"</p><p>Scorpia smiled to herself. <em>Never change, Entrapta.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Okay, Glimmer, you can do this. Adora said 'we've all been there', that means she'll be understanding if I bring it up, right? Oh, but what if she didn't hear me? Then I'd have to confess and I don't know if I'm ready for that! </em>She slumped down in her seat, head back.<em> Why does dating have to be so complicated!</em></p><p>"Um.. are you alright, dear?" <em>Shit, I'm at dinner with mom!</em></p><p>"Uh, yeah!" She chuckled nervously. "Definitely fine, just stressed about school, you know how it is!"</p><p>Angella set her silverware down. "Glimmer, dear, I know when something's bothering you. If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay, but if you do I'm willing to listen." She smiled wryly. "Who knows? Maybe my experience can help you out for once."</p><p>Glimmer sighed and put her silverware down too. "You're right."</p><p>
  <em>Pardon me?</em>
</p><p>"It's about Adora."</p><p>
  <em>This must be serious, she never admits she's being stubborn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..Unfortunately, she gets that one from me. But for her to be this upset? What could have happened to... Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Adora hurt my Glimmer, there will be hell to pay.</em>
</p><p>"Go on, dear. I'm listening, and I promise to wait until you've finished before saying anything." <em>I hope that's not the problem, Glimmer is SO happy with her..</em></p><p>Glimmer smiled softly. "Thanks mom." She looked away. "The thing is.." she stopped, and took a deep breath.</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut, and in one breath:</p><p>"IthinkImayhavetoldAdoraIloveherwhileIwasalmostasleepbutImighthavedreameditandI'mworriedshe'llthinkI'mclingyorsomethingandleaveme!"</p><p><em>What.</em> "Okay, I got the gist of that, but you were talking too fast to pick up the details. You <em>think</em> you told Adora? How do you not know?"</p><p>Glimmer looked back at her mom, her gestures becoming increasingly frantic. "I was almost asleep, and she was so cozy, and she kissed my head and I just—it was <em>so</em> cute, mom, I can't even, but—but I don't know if I started dreaming at some point in there, and I told her I love her but I don't know if it was a dream or not!"</p><p>
  <em>Ah. I can see why this would be upsetting. She really cares for Adora.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Do</em> you love her?"</p><p>Glimmer froze, then chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Well, I—I mean—Pfft, of course I don't, we've only been dating for like, three weeks now, that'd be silly—"</p><p>"Glimmer, you taught her how to cook the family bulgogi recipe. You <em>hate cooking</em>, and you didn't even hesitate to offer," Glimmer turned away slightly, looking at the floor, and Angella sighed softly. "I'd at least say you're serious about her, does that sound fair?"</p><p>"...yeah, it does." She turned back to her mom, eyes still downcast.</p><p>"I fell in love with your father the day we met, you know."</p><p>Glimmer's head shot up, eyes wide. "Really?"</p><p>"Really. I didn't know it at the time, it wasn't until I'd been denying it for a few <em>years</em> that it clicked, because of course those feelings couldn't be love, right? I've felt this way since we met, and I couldn't possibly have fallen in love with him that fast.. right? But then one day.. the answer to that question was no. No, it's very possible you fell in love that fast. I thought to myself, 'Oh my gods. I love him. I'm not just worried about him because he's a lovable, scatterbrained doofus,'"</p><p>Glimmer giggled, watching her mom smile fondly.</p><p>"'I'm not happy when he shows up <em>just</em> because he's the only one who seems genuinely interested in what I have to say.'"</p><p>Angella's smile turned sad. "I <em>was</em> worried, and I <em>was</em> happy, but those things were a step further down the chain of cause and effect. I felt those things because I love him. I love him <em>because</em> he was scatterbrained and carefree and genuine, I love him <em>because</em> he always cared."</p><p>"My heart belonged to him from the day we met. It was just that at first I couldn't admit it—or wouldn't admit it."</p><p>Glimmer gave a teary smile. "I didn't know that about you guys." She wiped her eyes, and sniffed. "But I guess.. I mean, that all sounds pretty familiar. I guess that means I—that I.. that I love Adora." The tears started to well up again, and her breathing sped up slightly. "But what if I'm wrong? What if I'm just being silly and young and naïve?"</p><p>Angella looked very seriously at Glimmer. "I trust you. I believe in you, and I know that you know yourself better than I do. Love doesn’t have to be forever, either. You can love someone and spend your life married to them; you can love someone and end up friends for life; you can love someone and eventually drift apart. Just because you feel differently now or later doesn’t make your feelings less real in those moments. But no matter what happens, no matter what you decide you feel.. I will <em><b>always</b></em> be in your corner."</p><p>Glimmer let out a small whimper, and then she burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around herself, shoulders heaving as she sobbed.</p><p>Angella stood up and walked around the table, kneeling down and pulling her into a hug. "People are wrong sometimes, and that's okay. Even if things don't work out, it's always a worthwhile investment to love someone who loves you, even if it's not for forever."</p><p>Glimmer put her arms around her mom and cried into her shoulder until the tears wouldn't come anymore. "Thank you..." Her voice was small. She sniffled, lifting her head. "I'm sorry for making a mess of your shirt." She winced at the throbbing in her piercing, but Angella didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"It'll wash, I don't mind. I'm sorry for not saying all of this sooner." Angella cupped Glimmer's face in her hands, then gently wiped away the tracks on her daughter's cheeks with her thumbs. "It's okay, dear. Now; would you like advice on your Adora situation, or would you like to handle things for yourself from here?"</p><p>"I'd like your advice. I appreciate you giving me the option to do it myself, though." She hugged her mom tighter. "Thank you.. I'm not sure how much thinking I can do right now though."</p><p>"Anytime, dear. Well, fortunately for you, my advice is simple: Don't make the same mistake I did. Life is too short to hold back your love for others. If you find someone who makes you feel like I do about your father.. You're going to want to have loved them as much as you possibly could, and those years I spent denying it are years I didn't spend loving him."</p><p>Angella squeezed Glimmer gently, then sat back on her heels, smiling gently. "My advice is simple. Go get her."</p><p>Glimmer wore a hopeful smile. "Really..? Are you sure?"</p><p>"If you love this girl enough to teach her the family recipe, if you care about this girl being in your life so much that you'd bring her home to meet me just so I would approve of her—And I know how intimidating that can be for people, especially people close to you, and for that I <em>am</em> sorry—If you're willing to do all that, how could I do anything <em>but</em> support you?"</p><p>Angella gave a bemused smile. "Even if I didn't approve, I can see how happy she makes you, and we both know you'd still date her anyway behind my back."</p><p>"Hey, I mean, it's not a <em>guarantee</em>," Glimmer protested, but the words rang hollow. "Okay, yeah. I would."</p><p>Angella chuckled. "I wasn't born yesterday." Her expression turned soft. "If you're worried about how she feels, it's better to know the pain of rejection than the pain of knowing later that you could have had so much more."</p><p>Angella stood up and smiled. "Besides, I've seen how she looks at you when you're not looking. If she's willing to offer to match outfits just to make a good first impression with me, she's looking to the future. If she wasn't, the only opinion that would matter is the opinion of Angella Brightmoon, Dean of Students. Not Angella Brightmoon, Glimmer's mother."</p><p>She walked back to her seat. "And while typically I wouldn't condone this sort of behavior..." She smirked, and there was a flash of mischief on her mother's face that Glimmer had never seen before. "Knowing she was behind the 'Montezuma's Revenge' incident gives me some satisfaction that revenge will be swift and brutal should anyone cross you. I have a position and appearance to maintain. Adora does not."</p><p>Glimmer was staring. "Mom!! Are you—are you saying that—"</p><p>"That I would look the other way? Yes." Angella gave her level, polite smile. "There are very, <em>very</em> few things that could sway me to abuse my power as the Dean. You, however, are one of those things."</p><p>Glimmer put a hand over her heart. "You know, this probably shouldn't be this heartwarming to hear you say you'd do that, but I'm just so touched. The punk rock in me says sometimes you just gotta kick someone's ass. Or in Adora and Catra's case, exact revenge via Ex-Lax brownie."</p><p>Angella snorted. "Is that how that happened? You only said that Adora was involved, but you wouldn't say how."</p><p>"Whoops. It wasn't her fault; a good rule of thumb is 'it was Catra's idea, and Adora got involved to try to keep things from escalating or to get Catra out of a bad spot.'"</p><p>"She's very loyal, and I respect that. Is Catra going to be an issue though? I really don't want to deal with disciplinary action against the childhood friend of my daughter's girlfriend."</p><p>"She's hanging out with Scorpia a lot lately, I think they might have a thing. Scorpia is relentlessly positive, but she's not naïve. She's just really upbeat. She really balances Catra out."</p><p>"Ah, that's good to hear."</p><p>"Also, did you say <em>'Montezuma's Revenge'</em>? Because that is a fantastic name for it."</p><p>Angella shrugged. "A younger staff member said it, he said it was from a game he played when he was a kid, and it just stuck."</p><p>Glimmer chuckled. "Glad to see adult working world socializing follows pretty much the same trends as college socializing."</p><p>"Indeed it does." Angella smirked. "Now, when were you going to bring up the piercing?"</p><p>Glimmer looked sheepish. "..eventually. Scorpia also owns a tattoo parlor. She said she'd do it for free if I wanted one, and I just kind of agreed without thinking about it too much. I <em>have</em> always wanted one that wasn't a regular earlobe piercing." Glimmer licked her lips, then reached for her water.</p><p>"That's an understandable thought process. I was just teasing you, dear. You're old enough to make decisions like that. Though I have to ask; why <em>didn't</em> you ever say anything before? You <em>do</em> know that I'm aware of your marijuana use, right?"</p><p>Glimmer choked as she tried to take a drink. "<em>WHAT?!</em>"</p><p>Angella snorted again. "I know what it smells like, your Aunt Casta smoked in college, and she and I spent a fair amount of time together, so I'm familiar with the smell. Also, you sent me a rather... incriminating message by accident about a week ago, that would have been a dead giveaway if I hadn't already known."</p><p>Glimmer was stock still. "...how much of it did you read?"</p><p>Angella raised a brow. "Adora and I are really really stoned and so help me gods I am—"</p><p>"OKAY! WE'RE DONE WITH THAT CONVERSATION!" Glimmer was hiding her face in her hands.</p><p>Angella laughed. "Okay, we're done. Would you like to go? I'm sure you have things to do."</p><p>Glimmer's voice was muffled by her hands. "Yeah, I do have things I want to do after this. I probably should get going," She looked up and gave a tired smile. "But I think I'll maybe calm down a bit before I leave."</p><p>Angella looked around conspiratorially, and for a moment Glimmer felt like she was looking into a mirror. "One thing before you go then; this isn't exactly motherly advice, but I think Casta would appreciate you keeping the tradition alive, as it were. She could only do this to her friends who didn't know her all that well yet, but no one will expect it since you've never done it."</p><p>Glimmer was confused. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Angella almost succeeded at holding back a grin. "She kept all her almost finished joints in a cigar box, and would ask people if they could help her with her roach problem."</p><p>There was a brief moment of stunned silence from Glimmer, then she burst out laughing. "Oh my gods, that's amazing! I <em>have</em> to do that to Catra and Adora! Not Bow, though, he would just be freaked out by the idea of bugs."</p><p>Angella laughed with her. "She and her friends would also smoke one occasionally if they didn't want to be too high. They would just say 'roach me', and the person by the box would pass one over. I always just ended up burning my fingers." She then froze, as she realized what she had said.</p><p>Glimmer's eyes were wide and her grin could be described as nothing less than 'shit-eating'. "<em>YOU SMOKED WITH AUNT CASTA TOO?!</em> Holy shit mom, why didn't you say something! I totally would have shared!"</p><p>Angella gave a wry smile. "You would have just thought I was trying to play the 'cool mom' card."</p><p>Glimmer deflated a bit. "Oh, yeah.. you're probably right, honestly." She perked back up. "But I know that's not the case now, so if you want in, let me know, alright?"</p><p>Angella laughed, then considered for a moment. <em>You know, I could, just for old times' sake.. and I could connect more with my daughter.</em> She smirked to herself. <em>I guess it's settled then.</em></p><p>"Well, I suppose it <em>has</em> been awhile.. And someone has to prove my generation aren't <em>all</em> stuck-up." She looked at Glimmer with a serious expression, though a smile lurked beneath. "You absolutely cannot tell anyone from school, obviously. But alright, I'm in." She stood up. "I think the upstairs balcony is our best option here, unless you intend to sit in the chimney. Oh! I suppose I should clarify; tell no one from school, except Adora. I would like to give her a sign that I don't hold a grudge."</p><p>Glimmer was stunned for a second time that night. "Wait, now?!" She backpedaled, waving her hands in front of her. "I'm totally down, don't get me wrong! I just gotta text my friends, this demands my immediate attention."</p><p>"Rescheduling the things you were going to do?"</p><p>"Yeah, it'll be fine, none of it is class related."</p><p>"I'm sure she'll be very understanding."</p><p>"Yeah, she always is—wait." She whipped around to see her mom covering her mouth to hide a smile. Glimmer stood with her mouth hanging open, thumb poised over the keyboard, then sighed. "I can't win. I've got nothing."</p><p>"..'cause you're right, it is Adora."</p><p>"Tell her I said hi. Anyway, shall we?"</p><p>"Hell yeah!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to do a scene where Glimmer gets a piercing, and then this happened. I wanted to have a "dinner table scene" as an in-between, and then it was 2,500 words long and I thought "Welp, I guess this chapter is just this then."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Okay, Brightmoon, We've Had A Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The past catches up with Catra and Adora.<br/>Glimmer overhears a conversation.<br/>Angella passes down a family heirloom or two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhhhhh<br/>Oh boy<br/>This chapter taught me the true meaning of "sometimes the story just kinda happens without you".<br/>I'm sorry to deviate from your regularly scheduled fluff, but tell me what you think!</p><p>Edit: So I'm 'de-canonizing' (is that a word?) this, I'm not sure where I want it to go. For now, treat this is a what-if, or a flash forward, I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora stood in the doorway of her apartment. "Hey, uh.. what's up, Catra?"</p><p>"We've had a problem."</p><p>"That's not terribly surprising. Which class?"</p><p>"It's... not class."</p><p>"Scorpia?"</p><p>"No, no, it's not anything like that, I'm.. We're in trouble, Adora. You know about three years ago when I said 'It doesn't matter, it's not like they'll be able to find us?'"</p><p>"Oh gods, please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means."</p><p>"Weaver found me. Which means she found you, too."</p><p>"Shit." They looked at each other, then froze. "Oh no."</p><p>"Go make sure your girlfriend will be okay, and then meet me at Scorpia's. I'll pack our stuff."</p><p>Adora bolted out the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Mrs. Brightmoon?"</p><p>"Adora, I've told you that you can call me Angella." She smiled. "Whatever makes you the most comfortable though. Now; what did you need?"</p><p>"You know how Catra's a bit of a troublemaker? She used to be a lot worse. And I ended up part of a lot of her crazy schemes. Usually to get her out of them, but still. I was involved, enough that we're known as associates by a few people in the last town we lived in."</p><p>"I have a feeling I won't like where this is going."</p><p>Adora sighed. "No, no you won't. Before you ask, Catra and I didn't start this, at least, not recently. We used to live in a group home, run by a woman named Weaver. Or at least, that was the name she used."</p><p>"..Go on."</p><p>"The whole thing was a sham. Conditions were.. Rough." She looked down, and clenched her fists. "Catra and I did what we had to in order to survive. I don't look at us this way, but from an objective standpoint we were criminals. We stole things. One time we hurt someone." Adora's voice trembled. "I still have nightmares about that. I thought we.. I made Catra promise we'd never do a job like that again."</p><p>"Someone hired you to <em>hurt</em> someone? How old were you?"</p><p>"...we were thirteen, at the time." Angella's eyes widened. "By the time we were fifteen we knew everyone in that little neighborhood's underworld. Then we branched out. We managed to finally start saving money to get away."</p><p>"You've been through so much.. You don't have to continue, if you don't want—"</p><p>Adora shook her head. "I have to tell you this. That was just the context. One day Catra came up with a plan that was even stupider than all her other ones; steal Weaver's cash box and use the money to move across the country, to disappear so we could start a new life."</p><p>Angella's gasped softly. "..Did you actually do it?"</p><p>Adora let out a humorless laugh. "Catra wouldn't listen to me. She'd learned Weaver had way more money than she should for an orphanage. I knew Catra was gonna do it with or without me, so I helped out. Usually I'd just save her if things went sideways, but this time I was all-in. I had to be, it wasn't just the law we were crossing, it was our caretaker."</p><p>Adora looked back up with sad expression. "We didn't know until we were trying to leave town that it was even worse. Our underworld contact to smuggle us out of town mentioned that it was a good time for us kids to be getting out, that business in the underworld was going to get a lot more violent. The whole underworld was up in arms, because the mafia had been robbed. A group home that was a front for money laundering. Our group home."</p><p>Adora's shoulders shook. "Catra said it'd be okay, that they wouldn't be able to find us."</p><p>She looked up, tears running down her face. "She was wrong. Weaver knows we're here. We don't know if she knows where we live yet, but if she doesn't, she will soon."</p><p>"I'm.. I'm so sorry. Why are you telling me this though? How do you know I won't turn you in?"</p><p>"I don't. I have to leave, with Catra. If you turn me in, if you sell me out, that won't give Weaver much of an edge anyway. I can't tell you where we're going, you understand, right Mrs. Brightmoon?"</p><p>"Of course. I don't think anyone really knows of your relationship with me, so I should be safe. But—"</p><p>Adora nodded, then looked down again. "I know. But.. That's exactly why I can't tell Glimmer. I won't tell her. She doesn't deserve to be dragged into this, and if she knows.. they.. they might.." She choked up. "I love her, Angella. I know we haven't known each other long, but I've met a lot of people for someone my age. Glimmer is something special. She graduated just a few weeks ago, a year early. She has so much for her here. Someday.. I want to—"</p><p>She looked up with a determined expression. "I'm <em>going</em> to come back here, and make things right with Glimmer. I'm telling you this because I care about her, and I wanted you to know why I left. After everything blows over, in, I would guess a month or two, probably.." She wiped her eyes, not noticing how Angella stiffened, looking over Adora's shoulder.</p><p>"Will you tell her why I left? I don't.. I don't want her to think I used her, that I abandoned her."</p><p>"..Adora? Why.. why would I think you abandoned me? You—you're not.. really leaving, are you?" Glimmer's voice was small, and Adora whirled around to face her.</p><p>"Oh gods, Glimmer, I didn't want—you can't be <em>involved</em> with this!" Adora was panicked, fisting her hands into her hair.</p><p>"Why do <em>you</em> get to decide that for me? I don't even know what's going on!" Glimmer slashed her hand through the air in front of her. "Were you just going to leave without telling me?!"</p><p>Adora looked away, and let her hands drop. "..yeah. I was."</p><p>Glimmer stormed over to Adora and grabbed her by the collar, and Angella reached out towards her daughter. "Glimmer, she has her reasons!"</p><p>Glimmer glared at her mother. "Oh, so you told my <em>mom</em> but you won't tell <em>me?!</em>" She looked back at Adora, her grip relaxing and her voice shaking with unshed tears. "Do I mean <em>anything</em> to you?"</p><p>Adora looked devastated, and she gripped Glimmer's hands as though maybe, if she held them tight enough, she could make her understand, she could take away the pain her love was feeling. "You mean <em>everything</em> to me! I didn't tell you because I don't want you to get hurt! Glimmer, I want to tell you, but everyone knows you're my girlfriend! All I can say is it's bad, it's really, really bad." Adora took a shaky breath. "Catra and I have to leave town. I'm so sorry, Glimmer." She looked away, tears pooling in her eyes again.</p><p>"What do you mean I could get hurt? Why are you leaving, what could <em>possibly</em> be that bad!? What, did you piss off the fucking <em>mafia</em> or something?!"</p><p>Adora didn't respond, and the silence in the room was oppressive. "Oh gods. Adora? Adora, <em>please</em> tell me it's not really the mafia. Adora, I don't <em>want</em> you to have to go, I—" She looked at Adora with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to leave me!"</p><p>She threw her arms around Adora and sobbed into her chest. Adora held her tightly, her voice quiet. "I'm sorry, Glimmer.. I was hoping I could just live a normal life, but.. Looks like the past comes back to haunt all of us, huh?"</p><p>Glimmer's breath hitched as she realized something. "Are.. are they going to kill you?"</p><p>Adora squeezed her tighter, and her voice turned dark. "They can <em>try</em>."</p><p>"Oh gods, Adora, you.. you can't die, I.." She looked up, and saw her mom behind Adora.</p><p>Angella nodded, and tapped her chest. "Follow your heart."</p><p>Adora half turned, confused. "Follow my heart?" Glimmer reached up and turned her head back towards her and kissed her like her life depended on it.</p><p>"Mom was telling me to follow <em>my</em> heart." Her expression was fierce. "Adora, I love you. I <em>refuse</em> to lose you too."</p><p>"Too..?"</p><p>"Dad died when I was ten."</p><p>Adora's eyes widened. "Glimmer.."</p><p>"I.. <em>We</em> already lost one family member. We will <em>not</em> lose another."</p><p>"I love you too. Gods, I love you too, so much. That's why I have to go, that's why I didn't want to tell you, I couldn't bear it if they hurt you, and if they find out you know where I went—"</p><p>"Adora, you're not thinking straight. If these guys are as bad as you say, if they found out I'm your girlfriend they would hurt me anyway just to get to you."</p><p>Adora paled. Angella sighed, and walked over to set a hand on Adora's shoulder. "I tried to tell you that earlier. You've proven time and again that you'd put my daughter before yourself. I don't like that you've endangered her—"</p><p>"<em>Mom!</em> It's not her fault—"</p><p>Angella held up a hand. "I don't like it, but you came to me as soon as you knew. You could have left without saying anything. But you wanted to make sure there would be a place for you with her when you came back."</p><p>"But, what do I do? If I can't protect her.."</p><p>Glimmer took a step back and put her hands on Adora's shoulders. "Then I'll go with you. I graduated, moving would have been on the table in the next few years anyway. They can't hurt me if they can't find me."</p><p>"What?! Glimmer, no, I can't make you—"</p><p>"You're not <em>making</em> me do anything! I'm coming with you. I had a talk with mom a few days ago. She told me that the time she spent waiting because she wasn't sure if Dad was '<em>the one</em>' or whatever was time that she could have spent loving him. I'm not gonna make that mistake with you. Besides, do you have a better plan?"</p><p>"..She's right, you know. On both counts. Waiting to let myself love him was the only thing I ever regretted about my relationship with Micah. I love my daughter, and I don't want her to leave, but.. What other choice do we have? I don't have the means to hide her from a group like that. You're her best chance at safety."</p><p>Adora held Glimmer close. "You know there's no going back if you go with me, right? If they know you're helping me escape.. They won't just hurt you, they'll kill <em>you</em>, too. You'll.. you'll be a criminal. They have people in law enforcement, the only reason Catra and I got away the first time is because we never got registered anywhere."</p><p>Glimmer stared blankly for a moment. "I'm sorry, <em>what?</em> How could you not be registered?!"</p><p>"Short version: we lived in a group home run by the mafia as a money laundering operation, we didn't know that, we had to steal to survive, we robbed Weaver who ran the home, and used the money to start a new life. And then we found out we'd robbed the mafia."</p><p>Glimmer's eyes were wide. "I see why you didn't want to talk about Weaver."</p><p>"So yeah. We'll have to do a lot of.. potentially unsavory things. There is another way <em>you</em> could be safe though." Glimmer cocked her head to the side, and Adora smiled sadly. "You could sell me out. You could say I used you, that you hate me. I already know they're coming, and Catra and I could set up an extra safehouse that you could point them to. You'd be in the clear, and we wouldn't be any worse off."</p><p>"<em>What?!</em> No! I'm not doing that! Adora, I don't care about leaving home, I care about losing <em>you!</em>"</p><p>Adora sighed. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Angella, I swear I will keep her safe, because I think we both know neither of us can stop her."</p><p>Angella chuckled. "I know you will, or you'll die trying."</p><p>"Mom, you can't ask that of her!"</p><p>"I wasn't asking her anything, I was just confirming what she and I already knew."</p><p>"...if you die, I'm breaking up with you."</p><p>Adora laughed for the first time that day. "Well, I guess I better get us out of this in one piece, huh?"</p><p>Glimmer took her hands. "<em>We'll</em> get us out of this in one piece. You, me, and Catra. Wait, what about Scorpia? Will she be okay?"</p><p>"Catra is meeting with her, I guess we'll find out the plan when we meet up at her place."</p><p>"Why aren't we meeting at your place?"</p><p>"Scorpia is the least affiliated with us, since Catra is so private. So it's our best bet for a meeting place that they don't know about yet. We have to assume they're right on our heels. Catra is packing our things. We have to go, it's getting late." She turned to Angella and hesitated, then hugged her. "I'm sorry for being the rebel that stole your daughter away."</p><p>Angella was shocked, but she smiled and hugged Adora back. "If I recall, a lot of movies have their happy ending that way. Now, go. Oh, actually;" She turned to go to the back of the house. "Follow me for a moment. This may be inappropriate of me as the Dean, but I think we're past that." She turned into a back room.</p><p>They followed after, Glimmer muttering to herself. "What on earth..? What is she up to?" There was a metallic sliding sound, and a creak. "Is that the standing safe?! I thought it was all Dad's stuff!" Glimmer craned her neck to see past Adora.</p><p>"I guess we'll find out, huh?"</p><p>Adora entered the room with Glimmer, whose mouth dropped open. "As I've said, I have a reputation to uphold as the Dean, so I've kept this fairly under wraps; but Micah used to be a skeet shooting champion, and he would take me out with him sometimes."</p><p>Angella gestured to the safe, and sure enough, its shelves held a myriad of trophies and medals. One side was dominated by what looked almost like a shrine, a framed photograph of Micah standing in a shooting range on one knee, focused on his shot. Angella was sitting a little ways behind him, and the look on her face told Adora everything she needed to know about her love for her husband.</p><p>Her attention shifted to the safe's most prominent feature: Resting against the walls, crossed just below the photo, were two twelve gauge shotguns. "These were your father and I's. I could never just get rid of them, they were too important to who he was, but I could never bring myself to go alone. He loved the wind in his hair, the moment of peace where there was nothing but him and the range." She looked wistful for a moment. "I want you two to have them."</p><p>"What!? Are you sure? I'm already taking your daughter away, I don't want to take something this important to you and your husband!"</p><p>"He would want Glimmer to have them, at the very least, and I have no use for them. The photo is more than enough. I can't protect you two. But I can do this, so please, let me help you."</p><p>Glimmer nodded. "I promise I'll make dad proud."</p><p>Angella teared up. "I know you will, honey." She handed one to Adora. "It's a last resort, I know; but it's better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it."</p><p>"I'll take good care of it." Adora took the shotgun, keeping it pointed at the ground, and pulled the slide back enough to check the chamber was empty. She looked sheepish. "I uh, I read a firearm safety guide once and it said you should always check for yourself, even if you know it's unloaded. I don't have time to explain why I needed to know, but it's actually a funny story for once."</p><p>Angella smiled. "You'll have to tell me someday. Well; looks like I don't need to go over the basics then. But for Glimmer's sake, I'll give the short version: Never point it at something you're not willing to destroy, always assume it's loaded, always confirm that the chamber is clear for yourself, always be aware of what's behind the target. You can give her the finer details on the way."</p><p>She turned to Glimmer, who took her father's shotgun with a reverent, albeit nervous, expression. "Your father was shorter than I am, as you no doubt remember, and you're shorter than Adora. Therefore, I'm giving you his. It's what he would want anyway."</p><p>She turned back to Adora. "Adora, I gave you mine," she smirked, "as it's obviously what I would want. I'm willing to entrust my daughter to you, my old shotgun is inconsequential in comparison. Here, there's a bag for them so you're not carrying them in public."</p><p>"Uh, mom? If there's a bag, why did you hand them to us instead of just putting them in the bag?"</p><p>"This felt like a moment that deserved at least some level of ceremony." She handed Adora the bag. "Take care of her."</p><p>She put Angella's shotgun in the bag. "I won't let you down. Now we have to go, Glimmer. The faster we get out of here, the less likely it will be for them to intercept us."</p><p>Glimmer put her father's shotgun—now hers—in the bag. She hugged her mom tightly. "I love you, mom. We'll come back, I promise." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I promise I won't get married without at least sending you an invitation." She pulled away and winked.</p><p>Angella chuckled. "Go." Her expression turned serious. "And remember what I said about vengeance."</p><p>Glimmer grinned. "Don't worry, I will. She has me just like I have her."</p><p>"Should I be worried?"</p><p>"Just something mom told me once. Now, let's go meet Catra and Scorpia."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for angst</p><p>(no I'm not)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>